


Old Times and New Dimes

by AdamTheCentaur



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aging, Jack loves him you can tell XD, Jack/Chase, Kind of slight, M/M, Short (Sorry I'm lazy), name kind of sucks but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheCentaur/pseuds/AdamTheCentaur
Summary: Jack goes back to his old lab after a very long time away and reflects on what made him stop going there in the first place.





	Old Times and New Dimes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters besides Ning! Feel free to comment. I could use some criticism on the work.

It had been a long time since Jack had descended the stairs to his basement lab. The once pristine metal steps now creaked and groaned heavily in protest under his booted feet and were dappled with heavily rusted patches. He maneuvered around these as best as they would allow not wanting to have dodge away should the metal collapse from under him.  
He glanced around. Everything was were had left it so many years ago if not very rusted. His brow furrowed in thought. How many years was that now? 60? 80? He couldn’t recall. It was so hard to keep track of the time with his body stuck in the throes of his late teen years. Lifeforce forever intertwined with his Master’s.  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and stood there for a moment trying to remember. It was so frustrating! This place use to be his pride and joy and yet he could scarcely recall the exact date when he stopped coming here all together. This was more than likely due to the gradual way it had started. It had been just spending less time in the place. After all he had had important training to do back then, heck he still did. Just less so now.  
After that the time away slowly grew as the demand from his Master grew. After he had grasped the basics of combat he was taught how to use his chi. Upon further excursions in that field they had both been surprised to learn that had had some elemental control over electricity. Yet another thing he would come to master with more training.  
One could say that in the rush to learn the genius had forgotten about this place almost entirely.  
A sudden inquisitive growl drew his thoughts once more to the present. He looked back to see a large tiger standing next to him with a questioning look on his feline face.  
“I’m fine Ning.” He said giving the cat a scratch behind the ear closest to him. The seemingly young man sighed and cast another glance around the large space that once held so much interest to him. Everything was rusted and had a sheen of dust over it’s surface. The odd robot part sat long unused here and there the many tables the littered the basement.  
It had not been long after discovering elemental abilities that he could no longer venture out here, not with Bean so desperately trying to either kill him or have him as his apprentice. Though at this point it would more than likely be the sooner.  
At this Jack let out a small and bitter chuckle. Before he had agreed to his Master’s apprenticeship no had given him the time of day. They had all just written him off as an idiot child, and not worth the effort they would have to put forward to teach him. But after he had started showing great promise in his training they were practically swarming him with offers.  
All of these offers were very firmly refused and most, though grumpy about the decision, let it be. They wouldn’t dare invoke his Master’s wrath. Yes all of the would be teachers had given up except Hannibal Roy. Bean. The gross little devil would not take no for an answer and he did not fear any repercussions.  
As of late Jack has gotten so skilled in his own right that he may even give the vegetable a run for his money one of these days. Thus why he was allowed to take this little trip to his old home. True he had several of His Master’s cat warriors with him but the fact the man himself was not there more than assured Jack to his own skills.  
The teen sighed once more and turned to the feline warrior once again.  
“Come on.” He said already having his fill of the place and heading back towards the stairs. “Let’s go home.”  
His foot bumped something in the semi-darkness and he paused in his walking and glanced down. There on the floor lay a his favorite wrench that was left here with the rest of his things.  
For a moment he merely stared at the object which was surprisingly not yet overtaken by rust. He then bent down and picked it up tracing its surface with his thumb.  
He smirked to himself and placed the tool in his pocket and continued his pace with Ning at his heels. To hell with this place. The place where he was always nothing. He had a better home now with a better lab and better company.  
As they reached the top of the stairs they joined the other cats that had been sent with them. Jack again smirked letting the Heylin magic engolf him and the rest of his company preparing to teleport them all back to their home. His home. The place where his Master no doubt waited for him. The place where Chase waited for him.


End file.
